All is Real in the World of Supernatural
by anerdfighter
Summary: Jordin never believed in the occult. Nor did she ponder it's existence. But one night her world is about to turn upside down when she meets two attractive, brooding hunters. Set during season 5. Dean/OFC? Review, no flames of death please : T for now.


Hey, its been a damn while since I've written fanfiction! But suddenly I've been very inspired to write one. I would've written slash but I'm not all too good at it haha. I'll admit the first chapter isn't the best, but if you like it, please review and give helpful, constructive criticism.

anerdfighter, out :)

* * *

I never believed in the occult.

Not as a kid, not in high school, and most certainly not now, as a college student working on her masters. I was a firm non believer and pessimist. As in, if there was no evidence, no irrefutable truth in the matter, then it could not, and never will exist.

Not believing was okay with me. It was like living in blissful ignorance of anything too bizarre to handle. Why would I want to imagine werewolves, vampires, ghosts, or any other mystical creatures? While others insisted it was all out there, I insisted it was all legend. I had a handful of friends who were crazy about some book called _Spiritual _or _Supernatural _or whatever, where some guys went out and hunted mythical creatures. I would usually scoff and tell them to keep dreaming, because nothing like that is remotely possible, and two hulky, irresistible, angsty hunters are _not _going to sex them up in a local bar.

And, you know, I honestly did believe this with all my heart until I few hours ago.

"Shit!"

I threw myself from the tangle of blankets on my bed and tumbled to the floor. My roommate looks at me with a mixture of alarm and amusement as I grab random articles of clothing and put them on.

"Headed somewhere?" she asks nonchalantly.

I groan and as I struggle to fit my head through a sweater. "I forgot I have an eight page anthropology essay due, oh, TOMORROW."

She chuckles. "Good job, Jordin. Good freakin' job."

I mumble something nasty under my breath and she sticks her tongue out at me childishly.

"Yeah, well, while you're at the library getting your geek on, I'll be here in our nice, warm apartment, eating popcorn and watching -,"

"Porn?"

"Shut the fuck up."

I give her a cheeky grin as I tie my dark hair into a messy bun. No time for make up or a nice hairdo…it's just the library, right? I grab my lap top, stuff it oh so gently into my bag and make my way toward the door. "It's not my fault you're sexually frustrated," I say, and I'm out before I can hear her indignant retort.

* * *

The library sits right in the center of the campus, and thankfully is not such a long walk from the apartment. Unfortunately, it is a dark and cold October night here in upstate New York, and the feeling that I could be jumped any second causes me to walk faster. The only skills of self defense I have are from wrestling older siblings and cousins, and that's not saying much.

I become distracted by the cold and stick my hands in my pockets and breath out, watching the air from my mouth evaporate in front of me. I enjoy the feeling of the cold nipping at my face and cooling my skin; it calms my worked up nerves over the horrid essay I'm about to do. I look up at the half moon and almost will whatever higher being is actually out there to create a freak snow storm or other natural disaster. Anything to get me out of the long night I was about to endure. I let out a frustrated sigh. Boy, it was going to be a long night alright…but not in the way I expected.

I'm only a minute or so away from the library when I hear it. An anguished scream pierces through the air and causes me to jump. I whip my head to the left, eyes wide, legs tense and ready to move. I tell myself that it may be someone playing around – a lot of people are rowdy on campus, especially around Halloween. The person yells again and I wince. Someone is definitely in trouble.

Before I can stop myself, I sprint towards the source of the screams. My bag bounces against my back and only briefly do I wonder about my lap top's well being. _There are more important things, _I scold my thoughts. I pull a cell phone out, my finger on the speed dial number for campus police.

When I reach my destination, I realize it's the school park. Right now it's eerie as fuck. Only one light flickers a few feet away; the others lamps seem to be broken. I step into the circle of grass, one hand still clenching the phone, the other hand pulled into a fist.

"Hello?" I say into the abyss. "Is anybody…are you all right? Anyone?"

All around me is still. Not even a pin drop. Maybe it _is _someone fooling around. I scowl, disgusted with whoever thought this is some sort of joke. "_Asshole." _

I pocket the cell and turn around. I've delayed enough time with this essay –

"Boo."

My scream was so loud it even hurts my own ears. The figure in front of me hissed and grabbed the sides of his head in annoyance. My legs were stuck. Not in fear – it was as if they were being held there by force. I screamed again and this time the figure lunged at me, covering my mouth, dark eyes peering into mine. They were oddly hypnotizing, and I found it very hard to look away. My thought process went something like this: _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT OH GOD WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK._

The person, whatever it is, was much stronger than me and male. His smile is feral and predatory as his gaze travels down my body. I shudder, terrified to the bone.

He licked his lips and said in a velvety voice, "You'll be better than the last one. May be I should play with you first, though…"

I stared at him with as much hate as I could muster. No retort made its way out of my mouth, no matter how much I wanted to say _fuck you _and spit in his face.

Well, this is it. I had a good, if not perfect, 24 years of life. Good friends, good grades, a nice family. All good things come to an end I guess. I close my eyes, willing myself not to cry, and for my heart to slow down. I felt the pervert's breath near the base of my neck and heard something like a knife coming out of a sheath. Oh god what was this guy? A…vampire? Or some weirdo who thought he was one? Whoever he was he was very convincing. Just as his tongue darted out and grazed my skin, something whizzed through the air. The vampire/ weirdo grunted and loosened his hold on me. I opened my eyes to find a pained look on his face, his arms twisted and groping his back. I step away, the air gone from my lungs. Now that my legs were free, I knew I could run. But still, I didn't. I stared in front of me, unsure what had just happened.

A gruff voice sliced through my thoughts. "_Get out of the way_!"

Instinctively, I stepped to the left, my hands clutching the front of my coat as a muscular figure darted out from being me and plunged a sharp object into my attacker's chest. I didn't yell, but I felt my own chest tighten. I took shallow breaths in and bent over.

_This is all a dream. Wake up now. Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP._

I screwed my eyes shut and reopened them, but I was still in the same spot. The…thing lies on the ground, its eyes open and staring at nothing. My savior stands up and motions someone over. An accomplice?

Both are guys; I can tell from the height and build. The one who rushed from behind me is slightly shorter than the guy who just appeared. It's too dark to see their faces clearly, and I'm unsure I want to see their faces anyway. I search for my cell phone, hands shaking. The sound of my rustling jacket caught the attention of the two guys, and I felt their stares boring into my face.

"DON'T HURT ME YOU SICK FUCKS!" I said furiously. I charge towards the shorter guy and ram my shoulder into his stomach.

"Ooof," he breathes out. His hands come into contact with my shoulders and he pushes me back. I hear something like a chuckle and my face grows heated. I change initiative and start beating my fist against his chest. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

"Ah…miss, please calm down," the man on my right tells me. I look up and towards the voice, and a wave of relief crashes over me when I see it is a perfectly human face. Brown hair hangs in his dark but warm eyes, and even in the dim light I can tell he's suppressing a smirk. "Stop beating my brother…we're the good guys."

Reluctantly I pull away from my victim. Something in my heart trusts them, and I'm not sure why.

"Sorry." I clench my hands and glance at the shorter man. Immediately I feel the rush of blood to my face, and his face breaks out into a smug grin.

_Cocky fucker, _I think, trying to push the other voice in my head screaming _JUMP HIM _far away.

"For a girl you hit pretty hard, sweetheart."

"_Who do you think you are calling _me _sweetheart?" _my voice drips with venom and I am dangerously close to attacking him again. "Who are you guys? What…" My voice falters

The one with the floppy brown hair grimaces as if this question causes physical pain. "I'm Sam, that's Dean. And that," he said, motioning behind him, "was a vampire."

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

So I did both.

* * *

R & R, bitches. R. &. R.


End file.
